The present invention relates to a novel class of heterocyclic alkylaminocarbonylsulfonamides of the following formula: ##STR1## and further to the use of these compounds in agriculturally suitable compositions as pre-emergent or post-emergent herbicides or as plant growth regulants.
The following U.S. Patents disclose and claim various classes of herbicidal sulfonamides:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,169,719 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,127,405 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,190,432 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,225,337 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,257,802 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,214,890 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,310,346 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,231,784 PA1 R.sub.8 and R.sub.9 can be H or CH.sub.3 ; PA1 W can be O; and PA1 Z can be N or CH. PA1 R.sub.2 can be H, Cl, Br, F, CF.sub.3 or OCH.sub.3 ; PA1 R.sub.4 can be alkyl; PA1 R.sub.8 can be H or CH.sub.3 ; PA1 R.sub.9 can be H or C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl; PA1 W is O or S; and PA1 Z can be CH or N. PA1 m can be 0 or 1. PA1 R.sub.4 and R.sub.5 are independently H or CH.sub.3 ; PA1 R.sub.6 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl, CH.sub.2 CH=CH.sub.2, CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 Cl or CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3 ; PA1 R.sub.7 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl or CH.sub.2 CH=CH.sub.2 ; PA1 R.sub.8 is CH.sub.3 ; PA1 R.sub.9 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl; PA1 R.sub.10 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl, CF.sub.2 H or CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3 ; PA1 R.sub.11 is C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl; PA1 R.sub.12 is H or CH.sub.3 ; PA1 n is 0 or 2; PA1 m is 0 or 1; PA1 Q is O, S or SO.sub.2 ; PA1 R' is H or CH.sub.3 ; PA1 R" is H or C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl; PA1 Z is CH or N; PA1 X is CH.sub.3 or OCH.sub.3 ; PA1 Y is CH.sub.3, C.sub.2 H.sub.5, OCH.sub.3, OC.sub.2 H.sub.5, CH.sub.2 OCH.sub.3, CH(OCH.sub.3).sub.2 or ##STR10## provided that (1) R.sub.4 and R.sub.5 cannot simultaneously be CH.sub.3 and when either R.sub.4 or R.sub.5 is CH.sub.3, then R.sub.2 must be H;
These herbicidal sulfonamides can be represented by the following general formula: ##STR2## wherein R.sub.1 can be, among other substituents, ##STR3## R.sub.3, R.sub.4, R.sub.5, R.sub.6 and R.sub.7 can be H, halo or other values;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,420,325, issued Dec. 13, 1983 to Sauers discloses herbicidal benzylsulfonylureas of the general formula ##STR4## wherein R.sub.1 can be F, Cl, Br, CF.sub.3, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl and CO.sub.2 R.sub.4, among other values;
Although there are certain structural similarities between the art compounds and the compounds within the scope of the present invention, such as, for example, an ortho-substituted phenyl radical and symmetrical pyrimidine and triazine heterocycles, the compounds differ in the bridge structure. The art compounds have the following bridge structure ##STR5## which may vary according to available substitutions on either nitrogen atom. The compounds within the scope of the present invention have the following bridge structure ##STR6## wherein R.sub.4 and R.sub.5 can be H or CH.sub.3 ; and